newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
SportsNite
' ' For the most in-depth, comprehensive coverage of all New York sports, tune into “Geico SportsNite”, where SNY’s talented team of anchors and reporters deliver the latest sports news, highlights and analysis to all New York sports fan. “Geico SportsNite” -- which airs Monday thru Sunday at 10 p.m., 10:30 p.m. and 1 a.m. -- offers wall-to-wall coverage of every professional and collegiate team in the Tri-State Area, as well as local events and national sports news that are meaningful to New Yorkers. “Geico SportsNite” is broadcast in high definition from SNY’s street-level studio -- located directly across the street from Radio City Music Hall in the heart of Manhattan. It does not air at 10 expect if there is a mets game on. The show is preceded by Mets Post-Game Live only if there is a mets game during the nite. If there is a mets game during the day then it does come after post game. But after the re-run of the game a re-run of Mets Weekly airs at 10 then Sports nite at 10:30 PM. It is hosted by Gary Apple,Michelle Yu and Kirk Gimenez. Jonas Schwartz makes some back up appearances on the show. Another host Eamon McAnaney hosts the re-runs around midnight until the afternoon. When Marc Malusis joined the network he was a contributor and still is as he also works for The WheelHouse. Hosts *Gary Apple (2006-) Host *Kirk Gimenez (2008-) Reporter/Backup Host *Michelle Yu (2009-) Reporter/Backup Host *Jonas Schwartz (2009-) Backup Host *Eamon McAnaney (2009-) Backup Host *Jeane Coakley (2010-) Reporter/Backup Host *Kerith Burke (2011-) Reporter/Backup Host *Joe Klecko (2010-) Football analysis *Ray Lucas (2006-) Football analysis *Sweeny Murti (2008-) Reporter *Chris Carlin (2008-) Contributor *Joe Benigno (2008-) Contributor *Kevin Burkhardt (2007-) Reporter *Adam Schein (2006-) Contributor *Marc Malusis (2006-) Contributor *Sal Licata (2010-) Contributor *Ted Berg (2006-2008) Contributor *Harold Reynolds (2008) Contributor *Brian Custer (2006-2008) Host *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Chris Cotter (2006-2008) Host *Julie Donaldson (2006-2007) Host and reporter *Steve Berthiaume (2006) Host *Steve Overmyer (2006-2008) Host *Kenny Choi (2006-2008) Host *David Lee (2006) Contributor Production The show is located at the SNY studio's. Nothing has changed much since it began in 2006 expect it shares the same desk as the hosts of Post-Game Live after the show is over they hand it over to the host of SportsNite. Also the headline bar change in 2009 as it changed from the light blue headline to work wider newer headline bar. During the year the show launched the download which is the upcoming sports topic waiting to be discussed on the show as it is almost coming up. The side bar which shows the sports topic during the show. If there is a double header for Mets games then Mets Post-Game Live airs then SportsNite airs after it. Segments *Geico Play of the Day-The show takes a look at the biggest play of the day. *Face Off-The guys share their opinions on a topic. It is presented by Empire City Casino,Metro PCS. *Mets Box Score-It shows the box score details of the recent mets games. It is presented by Cholula Hot Sauce. *Mets Upcoming Schedule-It shows the mets upcoming games. It is presented by Acela. External Links *Gary Apple Twitter Page *Michelle Yu Twitter Page *Kirk Gimenez Twitter Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Jeane Coakley Twitter Page *Jeane Coakley FaceBook Page *Kerith Burke Twitter Page *Sweeny Murti Twitter Page *Chris Carlin Twitter Page *Joe Benigno Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Adam Schein Twitter Page *Adam Schein FaceBook Page *Marc Malusis Twitter Page *Marc Malusis Official Website *Sal Licata Twitter Page *Sal Licata FaceBook Page *Harold Reynolds Official Website *Ted Berg's Twitter Page *Ted Berg's FaceBook Page *Ted Berg's Official Website *Ted Berg's Official Website FaceBook Page *Brian Custer Twitter Page *Chris Cotter FaceBook Page *Julie Donaldson's Official Website *Steve Berthiaume Twitter Page *Steve Berthiaume's Official Website *Steve Overmyer Twitter Page *Steve Overmyer FaceBook Page *Kenny Choi's Official Website *Kenny Choi Twitter Page *Programming *Videos Category:Mets Station Network